Family Ties
by Hell Reaper
Summary: What if Miya wasn't the only one who had a relationship with a human. A child conceived in secret. Years later he become an ashikabi not knowing that he himself is part sekirei. Rate M for language and other things
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei

The time line is going to be different so I can make everything fit and make sense

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Kurai Akumu knew he wasn't normal. His black and red hair, red eyes, and tattoo on the bottom of his foot that would appear from out of nowhere then disappear were proof of that. But after the events that took place today he could have been the most average guy in the world.

The day started like any other. Kurai woke up abruptly from his alarm that was blaring in which causing him to leap out of bed feet tangled in sheets and fell to the floor. _"Shit. I forgot to turn that damn thing down again." _He thought as he sat up rubbing his head with one hand while untangling his feet with the other.

"What time is it anyway?" looking at the clock he hung his head and cursed seeing that it was 6:15 AM 2 hours before he should have gotten up to go to work. He groaned. "The Hell with it." falling out of bed made him fully awake with no chance of going back to sleep so he decide to just take a shower then head out.

An hour and a half later Kurai came out of the bathroom wearing a red shirt, black pants, and was bare foot because never really wore shoes that often. As he walked to the door he grabs his bag then glanced at his place that was really a basement. It was simple room with space for one person to live in and rent he could afford. There wasn't much around the room a normal TV, a table in front of it, a small bed, and a few chairs all of which were there when he first moved in. The only things he did own were (1) three pictures on the table. One was him and his friends when they graduated high school together, the second was him and his brother a few years back, the third was when they were kids with his sister and mother back when she still had black hair.(2) His clothes. (3) A black katana next to his bed that he inherited from his father. His foster mother told him that she was a close friend of his when he was alive and that he was a master swordsman. So Kurai learn kendo, other sword styles, and some martial arts, even won a few tournaments to be like him, but he had no use for it now.

Kurai sighed as he walked out locking the door behind him then ran up the stairs to save time. Although it wouldn't take him that long to go to work, just a 15 to 20 minute stroll. He started to think about more of his life since he moved.

He thought about the time he worked at a host cafe once. A friend he made there named Kagari offered him to stay at an inn he stayed at and said that the landlady would let him but he declined. Kurai told him that he didn't have a real reason to move but if he changed his mind he'd look him up. Soon after, he was fired for getting in a fight with some customers who made fun of his hair and eyes.

He didn't see Kagari after that. Now he was thinking if he should have accepted at that time because he lost the address Kagari gave him and had no way of contacting him without going to back to the cafe which wasn't a good idea because the owner threated to call the cops if he did. It wasn't his fault he sent those guys to the hospital; they shouldn't have made fun of him and threw the first punch. He did give them plenty of warnings.

The job he had now took up most his time also didn't pay that well either but he didn't have room to be picky with his looks he was lucky to get a job at all. People always assumed he was some sort of punk or something. Because of that he couldn't to college at the same time as his friends, he was smart enough but didn't have the time or the money to do it and he didn't want to just be given the money from the mother and be more of a burden than he already has. He just hoped that his step brother didn't fail his exam again like last year.

_**Flashback**_  
_**"So dude, did you pass? When should we celebrate?" Kurai asked  
'silence'  
"Minato you there?"  
'Still silence'  
"Don't tell me."  
"Yeah, I failed. Sorry."  
Kurai palmed his face "How the hell did you not pass? I know your smart enough so what happen."  
"I got too nervous and forgot all the answers and couldn't finish."  
He sighed "Well that sucks. What are you going to do about mom and Yukari? Yukari will probably laugh at you and call you useless like she always does, but mom; she's going to kill you."  
"Actually I was hoping you could help me tell them."  
"Sorry no can do. I don't want to die at the age of 17. You're on your own, but good luck though."  
"Thanks."  
Flashback end**_

He started laughing at the memory of his family although not official they were still a family. He did not know much about his real parents; Takami told him a few things about his father, like his name 'Ron Akumu', and him being a swordsman, but nothing about his mother. Kurai just thought that she either didn't know her or it would be better if he didn't know.

Suddenly the sound of thunder broke him from his reminiscing. He looked up but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. _"How can there be thunder, in wasn't supposes to rain today." _He thought. Just then three women came into view. Two of them who were clearly twins wore what could only be called S&M clothes. The only difference between the two was one was in purple with smaller breast and the other in blue with bigger breast. The last one that seemed to be running from the others was a young woman with gray hair with an elegant white dress.

Lightning shot out of their hands towards the woman who leaped out of the way.  
"Damn it, stay still." the one in blue shouted.  
"No way. Unlike you two who have a loser ashikabi, I want to take my time in finding mine." the woman retorted.

"Hey, Seo has his good points!"

"Like what?"

She tried to come up with one but could not find any.

"So I was right." she said with a grin

"Shut up!" she yelled sending another attack at the woman causing her jump to the middle of the street. She was so focus on the twins she did not see the car speeding towards her.  
Kurai didn't think twice as he ran and a pushed her out of the way saving her, but not himself.

Earlier that day

Taki was jumping from rooftop to rooftop happily without a care in the world. She was finally let out to search for her ashikabi. She couldn't wait to meet him. Her tuner had warned her of the dangers that she might face before meeting him. Like being forced winged by someone or getting attack by other sekirei; Namely Hikari and Hibiki the lightning sekirei with the loser ashikabi. Taki had heard stories about him and shuttered at the thought of being with someone like that. But due to her being so deep in thought she nearly overlooked the lightning heading right for her.

Taki created a wall of mist in front of her blocking the attack. After it dissipated two figures appear. The same two that she was just thinking about. "Ah I'm surprised you dodge that." Hikari said

"Oh, it's you two. Sorry but I don't want to fight just yet. So be good girls and run along." motioning her hand to shoo them away.

"Tempting but no, just because you don't want to fight doesn't mean we don't." Hibiki said

Taki sighed. _"Great. Just great."_

**FASTFORWARD**

Taki was not having a good day. First those two with the loser Ashikabi attacked her and was now chasing her. Then for no reason someone just rudely shoved her. She was about to turn around to yell at him but stopped hearing tires screeching, glass breaking, and a crash. She turned around. There was car off the road the windshield destroyed with blood on it. Hibiki and Hikari held shocked expressions on their faces. She followed their gaze and her heart sank. On the ground was a boy in his late teens probably 17-18 with blood on his arm and skull. This person had pushed her out of the cars path and was hit. Taki ran over to him fearing the worse. She kneeled down and touched his hand.

A jolt ran through her body and heat began to fill her body. Her hand moved to his face and brushed the hair away. Seeing his face the heat intensified. Realization of who he was hit her as tears ran down her face. This person that saved her was her ashikabi. Taki was filled with despair as she cried into Kurai's chest but hope had arrived in the form of a heartbeat. She sprang back up to see him moving.

She looked around, the person in the car vanished but the twins were still there. They were the ones that caused this she wanted nothing to do with them but her ashikabi was dying and they were the only ones that could help.

"Please get help! I don't want him to die! I don't to lose him! So please!" Taki practically begged with Kurai in her arms. This broke Hikari and Hibiki out of there trance but before they could speak a MBI truck came.

A few men came out with guns and ran toward them. Taki surrounded herself and Kurai in a blanket of mist ready to attack. The men point their guns at them but one man raised his hand telling them to lower their weapons. "You don't have to worry. We're only here to help." he said

Taki narrowed her eyes but let the mist disappear. Two men came out with a stretcher placed Kurai on it then in the truck with Taki right next to him. The truck drove away leave the twin behind.

_"What have we done?" _Was the thought they shared as they watched the boy get put in the truck.

"If he dies I swear i will find you two and kill you." Taki said as she passed them and entered the truck.

The two were speechless both knowing she meant every word. They couldn't blame her; she finally found her ashikabi just for him to almost get killed with it kind of being their fault.

"Hikari, we better hope that he's alright." The younger sister said.

"Why? It not like we intended for this to happen." Hikari responded

"No, but we were the cause of it. Plus you saw the look in that sekirei's eyes. She meant what she said and if she doesn't kill us Miya will surely do something to us if she finds out." they both shuttered at the thought.

There was a sigh behind them "It looks like I got here too late."

Hikari and Hibiki knew this voice very well because most of the time they heard it they got burnt. They turned around to see sekirei NO.06 Homura the self-proclaimed Sekirei Guardian.

"Homura wwwhat are you doing here?" Hikari stammered concerned about getting burnt again.

"No reason, not any more at least." he simply answered he began to walk away but stopped. "Oh, and if you're worried about if that guy is going to be okay then you don't have to he should be fine, but I would apologize to him if you see him again." with that he left leaving the twins to think about how Homura knew that he would be okay.

In the truck Taki was sitting beside Kurai who was still unconscious. Even though they told her that he was going to be okay she was still troubled. She looked at him smiling slightly. This was the first time she really got a look at him. He was most likely somewhere around 18. His hair was blood red not including the real blood and a few were black. Kurai started to groaned and shake in pain so Taki grasped his hand which actually made him stop. Tears began filling her eyes as Kurai slowly open his.

His heart was racing and his head felt like it was on fire, it was painful but when he felt someone take his hand the pain subsided and his body was filled with warmth. Kurai opened his eyes to the woman he saved holding his hand with tears in her eyes. He didn't know why but he didn't want to see her cry. He moved his free hand to her face and wiped the tears away. "Please don't cry. I'm fine really." This made her smile which to Kurai made her look like an angel.

"My name's Kurai, Kurai Akumu. What's yours?" to his shock she moved in closer her face right above his.

"I'm sekirei NO.65 Taki, Ashikabi-sama." Taki pressed her lips on his. Kurai froze this woman that he just met was kissing him. Sure she would be grateful that he saved her but not this grateful and what was a sekirei or an ashikabi for that matter, but Kurai didn't dwell on it he just enjoyed the kiss, his first kiss 'well technically his second but the first one didn't count' some of people in the truck gave him a smug look not that he could see them and a few mumbled something along the lines of "Lucky brat."

And right when he thought it couldn't get stranger wings sprouted from behind Taki the blue light shined around the truck the people didn't seem that surprised but that wasn't all. They all failed to notice that mark on Kurai's foot appeared was glowing and the same mark also appeared on his back the light flashed to black for a second then returned to blue from Taki's wings. Taki pulled back and smile as her wings disappeared. "Let us be together now and forever."

Kurai smiled "Alright." Then he passed out.

In the MBI tower the alarms and computers were going haywire. One scientist was gaping at the screen before her. That scientist was Takami Sahashi. NO.65 Taki was winged but she wasn't interested in her, but her Ashikabi that was a different story. Him the one she took care of along with her children, Kurai Akumu. She wasn't all that surprised that he became a part of this game that Minaka cooked up, due to who his parents were. But she would never have thought that something like this would happen. On the monitor it displayed Kurai as both an ashikabi and a sekirei. Takami rushed out the door to stop the maniac she knew from doing something stupid like provoking him and awaking his powers whatever it could be.

Karasuba smiled in anticipation "Yara Yara, Ku-chan has grown so much since the last time I saw him. I wonder who he'll take after, his father or ..." Karasuba stopped her smile grew becoming genuine and continued to sharpen her sword. The newly appointed disciplinary squad 'Benitsubasa and Haihane' and their ashikabi 'Natsuo Ichinomi' was with her. "Do you know him?" He asked not really caring. "Oh that's my little secret." she mused. Benitsubasa was the first to speak openly about her opinion. "What's the big deal with this guy he's nothing compared to Natsuo." she waited for a comment from Haihane but nothing came. Haihane was fixated on watching the screen oblivious of the world around her. _"What is this feeling? Why is my body getting so hot."_ she put her hand on her heart forgetting that she had claws on stabbing herself. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Minaka Hiroto was laughing maniacally at the new developments. A new sekirei had appeared who was also an ashikabi. Now although he already knew of this boy and how he was conceived he left him alone. But when Kurai had come to the city he placed him under surveillance without Takami knowledge of course. Now the game just got more fun. He was just about to call and congratulate him when his own phone rang. He picked it up then frowned. It was the surveillance team. They had reported the crash and took him to the hospital. He was hoping to talk to this boy before Takami got wind of it and beat him to a pulp but it seems he would have to wait.

That's it for now

Also feel free to try and guess who Kurai's mother is


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei

Chapter 2

The MBI truck pulled into the hospital. Kurai was brought inside and to the emergency room. Taki tried to stay by his side but the doctors insisted that she waited in the waiting room. 10 minutes pasted and still no word on Kurai's condition she started to get worried but that faded when a man with a sekirei behind him approached her

"Who are you?" She asked sternly

"I am Higa Izumi, the owner of this hospital." he said with a polite bow and smile but Taki knew it was fake. "I heard that your ashikabi was in a serious accident."

Taki's eyes narrowed not liking where this was going "What do you want? If you're looking for a fight i would recommend it. I won't let you touch him."

Higa shook his head "Oh no, we are not looking to fight you. Although I am impressed, such devotion to someone who is practically a stranger to you. He must have given a great first impression. It's so unfortunate the state he is in now."

"What do you mean?" she asked fear in her voice

Higa saw this knowing that he had her "Akumu-san was very badly injured during the crash; it is not safe to say that he'll even make it through the night plus the fact is that this is a hospital, it is a very large place and there are bound to be accidents." He said the fake smile never leaving his face.

Taki became furious "What do want?"

"I want you to work for me." Higa said "If you do then I could assure the safety of Kurai Akumu. Do you agree?"

Taki was conflicted with herself. Her brain was telling to refuse but her heart was telling her to do whatever to stay with Kurai. Regretfully she made a decision. "Fine i wil..."

"Yara Yara that's no good." A new voice interrupted Taki. They all turned to none other than sekirei #04 Karasuba 'The Black Sekirei'.

Everyone was frozen stiff with fear in the presents of the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, even Higa was a little shaken by her sudden appearance, but more curious as to why she was even here in the first place. "To what do I owe the honor of being visited by the leader of the Disciplinary Squad?" that question fell on deaf ear by Karasuba who walked pasted him ignoring his question and stopped in front of Taki taking a good look at her.

"So your Ku-chan's sekirei not bad. I'm happy he found someone." She said smiling confusing the hell out of everyone but most Taki.

"Huh?"

Karasuba chuckled at her expression but then turned around to Higa "Yara Yara it isn't nice to lie about your patients." just then a doctor came out with a confused look on his face. Taki immediately ran up to him.

"How is Kurai? Is he going to be okay?"

He glanced at her then back at the chart in his hands "He was hit by a car and sustained a few minor little injuries, just getting this he was very lucky, but that was when they first brought him in, now at this moment his injuries are almost completely gone." This caused everyone to gasp. "I don't how to explain it, but it has to be a miracle. Kurai should be able to leave in a few days if not sooner. He's sleeping right now, but you can go in and see him." The doctor then left.

Taki began to glare at Higa making Karasuba laugh again "See what I mean."

"It looks like my time here is over. I bid you two goodbye." with that he left to brood about not obtaining a new pawn for this game. But there was also something else on his mind. _"Who is this Kurai Akumu? Even if they were minor he shouldn't have healed that quickly. Also what is his connection to #04? She called him Ku-chan which means he's close to her somehow. Whatever it is I must either get him as an ally or take him out early."  
_  
Taki stood next to Karasuba watching Higa leave until the latter began to speak. "Even though I want to see him face to face I think it's a little too early for us to meet. Make sure you take care of Ku-chan. He tends to get into trouble just like his father." She turned to leave but stopped and told Taki one more thing. "Also don't tell him or anyone else that I was here otherwise it'll cause problems for both of us."

After she was gone Taki let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She processed what just happen in her head but forgot it all remembering Kurai was okay then just walked into Kurai's room to be next to him.

Kurai woke up in a new room. He remembered what happened before he blacked out and wondered if it was all a dream but that thought died when he saw Taki sleeping in a chair right next to him holding his hand. He pulled away causing the sekirei to stir. Taki's eyes opened and her face lighten up seeing him awake. She hugged him with all her strength forgetting that he was still injured. Kurai felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Ow Ow Ow! Taki let go!" He yelled which she immediately did so. "Sorry."

"That's ok." he assured her taking in his surrounding "Where am I?"

"At the hospital. After you were hit, a MBI truck came and brought you here."

he thought about it for a second "That makes sense. You don't get hit by a car and expect to ok after."

"Thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it. It my fault I didn't do the trick right." She looked puzzled. "Trick?"

"Yeah. You see a while back a friend of mine dragged me to a stunt class once. We learned how to survive getting hit by a car. But when I saved you I screwed up and did it wrong."

"How?"

"Well, I was supposes to jump for the windshield doing shoulder roll flat into the center but there were three problems. The car was going faster than i thought, didn't stop immediately and I jumped to high. So instead of me hitting the wind shield and getting caught in it like a net, my shoulder hit the top just above it causing me to spin and smack my head on the ground." (I got this little fact from MANswers)

"So you're going to be fine?" She asked

"Probably, Just going to have a headache for a while." He thought for a second. "Speaking of headaches, where are the battery twins?"

Taki chuckled at his joke. "They stay behind. By the looks on their faces they really regret what happened to you, but even so I still won't forgive them."

"Are you sure about that Taki. If it wasn't for them we would have never met." Kurai said with a smile which caused Taki to blush seeing how cute her ashikabi was when he smiled.

"Ok, for that I'll forgive them."

"So now that we have time can you explain to me who and what you guys are?"  
Taki gave him the basic explanation about sekirei and ashikabi.

"So each sekirei has a special ability?" Kurai asked which Taki nodded

"Those twins had the power over lightning. What do you have?"

Taki brought up her hand and a mist/smoke appeared (I'm making her ability similar to smoker's from one piece) "I have the power to manipulate mist and smoke." she wave her hand making it disappear.

"That's so cool." Kurai stated with a smile.

"Thank you."

They sat there in an awkward silence until something flashed into Kurai's mind making his eyes widen. He groaned knowing that the next few calls he made his ears were going to be ringing.

"What's wrong?" Taki asked concerned

He looked around the room and saw a phone. "Taki, can you pass me the phone over there?"

She picked it up and gave it to him. "Who are you calling?"

He sighed. "I have to call my foster family." he cupped his chin in his hand. "But I think it would be easier to call my brother first." He dialed the number and a voice came.

"Hello." a voice answered

"Hey Minato. it's me Kurai."

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Pretty good and you."

"I'm alright but I failed my exams." Minato said regretfully

Kurai sighed. "Again."

"Again."

"You already know what would say so, yeah."

"Where are you?" Minato asked

there was a long pause before he answered "Well. I'm uh. In the hospital."

"What! What happened! Are you ok!" Minato panicked

"Whoa Whoa calm down I'm fine. I just got hit by a car."

"You call getting hit by a car fine!" Minato half yelled

"Ye Yeah." Kurai said hesitantly not wanting to get his older brother angry. It was very hard to get Minato really angry but when he did he was much more scary then his sister or mother. Although those two did not know, Kurai knew all too well due to being the cause most of the time.

"My head hurts and I cut my arm. But you know me I'm probably going to go home today."

"How did you get hit by a car?" he asked in a stern tone

"Saving someone. She was about to get hit but I pushed her out of the way. She with me right now. Her name's Taki and I think I've fallen for her. Do you want to talk to her?" Kurai whispered the last two parts knowing that it would calm Minato down which it did.

"That's alright, but I..." "Minato-sama." Minato was interrupted by a cheerful voice in the background

"MMMMusubi!" Minato stammered

"Out of shampoo." the new voice said

"Ahhhhhhh!" they both yelled

"I'm sorry."

Kurai didn't recognize the voice. It was definitely female but the only women that Minato would let into his apartment were his sister and mother. That meant only one thing, Minato had a girlfriend. "Shampoo is next to the washing machine." Minato was now back on the phone "sorry about that."

"Ok, who was that and what just happened?"

"That was Musubi. She came out of the bathroom looking for shampoo when she tripped and fell on top of me." He explained

"And why is she staying with you?"

"She didn't have a place to go to so I'm letting her stay with me."

"You're gonna let me meet her right."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I got to let you go I still got to call the others."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone. "That's one, two more to go." The next call was to Yukari which just as he expected was more yelling then anything. He left out the part about falling for Taki and Minato with Musubi. But luckily for him she volunteered to tell the last person for him which was a big weight off of his shoulders.

With Minato and Musubi

Minato sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Minato-sama who was that" Musubi asked as she walked out of the bathroom now fully clothed.

"That was my brother Kurai. He was in an accident and now is in the hospital."

"Oh no is he alright?"

"Yes he's alright. It would take a lot more than that to keep him down." He thought of what his also told him about the woman he saved. It sounded kind of like his meeting with Musubi. _"No way, it can't be."_ But before he could finish that thought there was a knock on his door

"Sahashi!" the landlord yelled

"Well let's get going." Kurai said wanting to get home to sleep in his own bed. He sat up and noticed he was still wearing the hospital gown. "Um Taki where are my clothes."

"Oh how silly of me I forgot. Here you go." He grabbed them and began to get change. The minute the gown hit the floor there was a gasp he look at the source and found that it was Taki, her cheeks bright red with her hand over mouth, eyes looking downwards. Kurai rows an eyebrow and followed her gaze then his face went crimson. For some reason or another under the gown he was completely naked. With speeds he didn't know he had he jumped back into the bed and got fully dressed.

"Sorry I didn't know I had nothing underneath and I forgot you were here for a second." He apologized not even able to look at her.

"That's ok."Taki said with a calm smile but in her mind she was drooling. _"OH my god he's huge."_ She was in her own little world fantasizing about what Kurai would do to her with that monstrosity when they got to his place.

"Taki."

"Taki."

"Taki!" Kurai yelled snapping Taki awake.

"Oh sorry I was thinking too much and got lost in thought." she said truthfully

"Really. What about."

Taki panicked a little and looked around trying to find a distraction luckily she didn't need to come up with one because the TV suddenly turned on and a man appeared.

"Congratulation Kurai Akumu! You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a sekirei." the man said

"Who the hell are you?" Kurai asked

"Professor" Taki spoke up

"You know this guy?"

She nodded "He's our professor and president of MBI Hiroto Minaka."

"It's good to see you #65 Taki."

"So what do you want?" Kurai said getting a little annoyed

"Straight to the point I see. Alright the Sekirei Plan is the name of the game you are now participating in. The rules are simple, there are 108 freed sekirei. These sekireis will fight and fight and fight until there is only one left standing. And the ashikabi of that last sekirei shall be permitted to ascend and will hold the world's fate in their hands."

"Alright." Kurai simply said

"hm I would expect someone like you would more interest, being what you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you know well I'll tell you, your ackkk." just then they saw something get thrown hitting Minaka making him hit the floor with TV screen going static but they could still hear someone getting beaten up and yelling for mercy. Kurai grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"That was weird." Kurai said as he scratched his head. "So you were telling the truth."

"Yes did you think I was joking before."

"About the powers, the fighting and the sekirei part, no. but about us staying together forever, yes. It's not like I can actually believe that a beautiful woman like you could fall for a guy like me."

"That's not true!" The sudden outburst startled him.

Taki took his hand and placed it on her chest. "My body knew the moment I saw you that you were my ashikabi and I know we'll be happy together."

"Taki." Her eyes held only the truth. They both leaned in closer to each other. Their lip almost touching just when the door came opened.

"Um excuse me." They both turned red and slowly tilted their heads in the direction of the door. It was one of the nurses. Kurai spoke.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I ask why you are out of bed?" Kurai calmed down then looked at her.

"I'm going home."

"No you can't do that."

"Why not."

"Your seriously injured."

"I'm fine." Kurai replied as he took the bandages off his head. "See."

" All I see is that you reopened your wound. Your hair is covered in blood."

"No it's my natural color." He explained.

"Yeah, like I can believe that." the nurse said skeptically

"Actually I can vouch for that. That really is his naturel color." Taki spoke up making Kurai blush knowing how she knew that.

"Really then let me see." She felt his hair and found it wasn't blood then let them go. After a few more explanations they were finally free to go. The whole time they both received glares from both men and women. The women jealous of Taki Holding on to Kurai because he still was a little woozy but she didn't complain or care what they thought. The men resenting Kurai wishing that they were in his shoes or in his case feet because he was bare foot. Taki had asked him about that earlier but he just told that he just didn't wear shoes all the time.

After walking for a while Kurai got the strength to walk on his own again much to Taki's disappointment but they still held hands. They turned the corner and saw Hibiki and Hikari both of them wearing maid outfits. Kurai quickly pulled Taki back around the corner.

"What is it?" She asked

"Check it out" He said pointing his thumb back to the corner

Taki poked her head out and saw the twins "Those two. If you want I can punish them for you." she said in a serious tone

"Taki, what did I say before about them." He said making Taki look away from him

"BUT. If you're still mad at them I have a better punishment for them." Taki looked back at her ashikabi who had a devious grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurai whispered in her ear and the same grin he had  
"That sounds like fun. Let's do it"

Hibiki and Hikari were passing out flyers and balloons for a maid cafe they got a job at. Seo had used up all their money AGAIN and they didn't want to ask Miya for food again. This was a normal routine for them now. They didn't know why they were cursed with a worthless ashikabi like theirs. It was one of the reasons they attack unwinged sekirei so that they didn't go through what they were going through. This made them think of the ashikabi and sekirei they met this morning. He risked his life to save her even before they met. They wished that they had a master like.

"You two" said an angry voice

They turned around and low and behold there they were. The sekirei was holding the hand of a bandaged red head 'her ashikabi'.

"What a relief. He's okay." Hibiki said

"The hell he is!" Taki snapped

"Onee-chan please don't yell your scaring me." Kurai spoke with a childish voice and put on a cute face

Taki smiled at him "I'm sorry. I won't yell anymore."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Kurai looked at the other two still looking like a child "Who are you two?"

The twins could not believe what was happening in front of them. _"What the hell happened to him?"_

"This is what you two did to him" Taki said getting the twins attention

"He can't remember anything and thinks he a child."

Hibiki was speechless so Hikari spoke. "We are so sorry we didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Sorry. If your truly sorry then get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness "

Hikari was about to shout in anger but stopped feeling a pull on her skirt. Kurai was next to her fear in his eyes. "Please, I don't want to see Onee-chan mad again"

"Fine" Hikari took a step back next to her sister they but got down on all fours and bowed their heads "We are really truly sorry. Please forgive us." they both said in unison

they heard a snicker then a full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HOLY CRAP! THEY REALLY DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ACTUALLY DID THAT HAHAHAHA!"

They looked for the source and found Kurai rolling on the floor holding his sides laughing with Taki standing near him also laughing but not as loud.

The twins had their jaws wide open then closed them gritting their teeth realizing that they were tricked "Why you little." Hikari growled charging electricity in her hand with her sister doing the same.

Kurai stopped hearing the spark "Oh crap." Kurai was now running, jumping, flipping, anything he could do to get out of the way of the oncoming lightning  
**  
****CRASH  
**  
"WOAH, HOLD ON A SECOND!"

**CRASH  
**  
"CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS?"  
**  
****CRASH  
**  
"CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?"  
**  
****CRASH  
**  
"DAMN IT STOP TRYING TO HIT ME WITH LIGHTNING"

"NO!"  
**  
****CRASH  
**  
"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! TAKI GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Taki seeing that their fun was now over surrounded herself and Kurai in a smokescreen.  
Hikari and Hibiki could not see anything and once the smokescreen faded they were gone.

"I swear once I get my hands on that guy he's gonna wish that car did kill him." Hikari screamed

"Some people have no sense of humor" Kurai said holding on to Taki as she jumped along the rooftops

"Yes, but you did make them go on all fours and beg like dogs." She replied

"Hey I didn't think they would actually do that, beside it did show that they were sorry." Kurai said

After roaming the city for a while the two of them finally made it to Kurai's home. They walked down the stairs to his door.

"I gotta tell you it's not much, but it's home." Kurai said as he walked in and sat down  
Taki shook her head and sat next to him "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we live."

"Thanks" they sat there in silence gazing into each other's eyes getting closer and closer until Kurai stomach growled.

"It look like I'm hungry." he said embarrasses at how load it was "I'll go make us something to eat." with that Kurai went to the refrigerator gathered a few things to make them dinner. "It shouldn't take that long. Make yourself at home."

Taki looked around and saw the three photos "Is this your family?" she asked holding one of the pictures.

"Yeah. The little girl is my sister Yukari, the boy is my older brother Minato, the woman is Takami Sahashi. She adopted me when i was 10."  
_  
__"Takami Sahashi, where have I heard that name before."_ Taki thought but then shrugged it off as unimportant

A few minutes later Kurai called out to Taki who was watching TV. "Taki dinner's ready."  
Taki turned around expecting a small dinner for two but what she saw was a feast. (I'm not going into detail of what's there; just imagine a lot of food.)

She took a seat next to him and they ate. Taki was amazed by how much food her ashikabi could eat. She didn't know that humans could eat that much. After they were finished Kurai proceed to wash the dishes but Taki intervened saying that he should take a break while she cleaned up. He agreed and sat at his bed watching her.

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was his boss from work.  
(Skipping phone call)

Kurai hung up and sighed loudly alerting his sekirei that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I got fired."

"Oh no. This is all my fault if I hadn't..." She was interrupted by Kurai pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as her wings appeared but Kurai's wings did not appear this time. He pulled away "Taki it isn't your fault alright. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself again if something happens to me okay." She nodded. He sat back down "besides I was probably going to quit anyway, I never liked my boss and I know for a fact that he hated me."

Kurai looked at the clock next to his bed. "It's getting late let's get some sleep." he got up and grab a pillow "You take the bed I'll take the couch." but before he could take another step Taki grabbed and pulled him into bed with her "oh no you don't. I don't see any problem with us sharing the bed."

Kurai flushed red "Are you sure the bed pretty small. One of us might fall off."  
"That's okay we'll just have to snuggle up to each other so we won't." she then pulled Kurai's face to her breast making him blush.

"Goodnight Kurai" Taki said drifting off to sleep

"Goodnight Taki" _"There is no way I'm gonna be able to sleep."_That's it for now until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sekirei

Sorry it took so long a got side tracked. Anyway here are my responses to some reviews.

Blue toxin: shut the hell up. If you don't like it then don't read.

Sarroush: Thank you.

Fanofmany: Kurai's mother will not be an OC. She's a sekirei.

dragon-cloud16: you're close. Not entirely but close.

Victor Petrenko: Thanks for asking that. I didn't even think of it. I gonna make him 168 cm.

Volos: Taki, Akitsu, Haihane, and Toyotama for now. If anyone has any suggestions then send me some.

Here's the count on the guesses.

Karasuba: 4

Kazehana: 1

Also last thing. To those who have guessed, don't think I made it that obvious. I'm not saying you're wrong. You could be right and I'm just messing with you.

Chapter 3

It was so cold. Snow was falling. Kurai did not know where or why he was walking, just that for some reason he was needed somewhere. Finally he came to a stop at a giant glacier. Inside of it was a woman with short, light brown hair. She wore what looked to be a white kimono with a black sash and a chain between her breasts binding it together. The most noticeable thing about her was a crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead. Suddenly her eyes shot open surprising Kurai making him jump back. The woman was alive. Quickly he started hitting the ice yelling.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there just hold on!"

He continued to hit the ice until his hand were bloody but to no avail. He fell down on the cold snow floor panting but then got up. He clenched his fist with all his strength creating a dark energy but all he was focused on was saving her to notice. Pulling back his arm then striking the ice causing it to crack and a blinding light consumed him but the last thing that he heard was "ashikabi".

Kurai shot up in his bed. This was the third time he had that dream this week. Each time the woman becoming clearer, each time getting closer to saving her.

"Kurai?" He looked at Taki who again was in bed next to him wearing one of his dress shirts with the top unbuttoned. It surprised him a little making him fall out of bed bringing Taki with him.

"Ow."

It was already a week since he met Taki and for some reason which he still couldn't figure out was that she would always end up hugging him into her breast no matter what position they slept in.

"Did you have the dream again?" She asked pulling the blanket to cover herself. He nodded. Kurai had told her about the dream the first time he had it.

Immediately she knew what it meant another sekirei was reacting to Kurai. She didn't tell his at first fearing that he might not love her anymore but after spending time with him she knew that wasn't possible. Kurai loved her and nothing was going to change that even if she had to share that love.

"Damn it would be so much easier to find her if knew her name and face."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Well at least we know one thing." He raised his hand which was bloody and covered in snow. "She either has a very cold personality or has the power over ice. Ow. At this rate I gonna have to the hospital. Again."

"Are you alright?" Taki asked

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt that much. Should be fine in a day." He got up and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Ok." If Taki didn't know better she would have press the issue but compared to getting hit by a car, to Kurai it was just an annoyance. True to Karasuba's word Kurai indeed got into trouble a lot. Although that trouble was mostly helping people or beat up the occasional pervert who thought he could try something on her. Some of the more despicable bastards weren't alone or they would pull out a weapon. Kurai just made quick work of them and beat them all the same, but not without cost. A bruise or cut here and there if they got lucky but nothing serious. Remembering Karasuba, she also remembered the last thing she said. _"He tends to get into trouble just like his father"_

_"His father"_ Taki thought "Um Kurai."

"Yes"

"What was your father like?"

"Hm? Oh um, I don't know really. He died when I was 2. There isn't much I remember about him."

Taki looked down in regret for being it up "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"its fine. Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason. Just curious. So, what are you going to do today?" Taki asked

"Well, need to get my katana sharpened and gotta look for a new job." after he finished wrap his hand in bandages he clenched it a few times. "I saw a construction site with a help wanted sign a day age. Wanna come with." She nodded happily.

The two both got dressed which was difficult for Kurai due to Taki proceeding to take her night wear off in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at her form. Taki saw this and began to tease her husband. Since day one this was Taki's favorite game. Both of them knew they weren't ready for sex yet, they were both still virgins, but that didn't stop Taki from trying to get Kurai to do everything else with her and she was going to tease him the whole way there.

"What Kurai you don't like my body." She squeezed her breast together. "Maybe if I can get them to grow a little bigger would you like that?" Kurai was red as a tomato.

"Nnn no you look really sexy already, you don't have to change." Taki blushed a little then tackled her ashikabi pressing his face into her naked chest causing him to pass out.

"Kurai Kurai!"

_"Damn I thought I would be used to this already."_

After he gained conciseness again they left.

First stop was an old fashion blacksmiths place. Kurai was lucky enough to find it when he first moved to the city. After an hour of searching they found it.

"Yo old man you here?" Kurai called out into the shop.

"Yeah yeah I'm here. Hold your horses." An old man walked in. "Oh Kurai didn't know it was you sorry about that."

"No problem. I came in to get my katana sharpened" Kurai handed him the blade. "How long will it take, Kanto?"

"Not long. You can wait here for a little bit if you want."

"Alright we'll wait thanks."

Kanto was about to head to the back when he noticed Taki standing next to Kurai. "Hello, didn't see you there. I'm Kanto, are your Kurai's girlfriend?"

Taki nodded

He turned to Kurai who blushing and holding Taki's hand. "Now I see. You were planning taking this girl out on a date after this."

"Something like that." Taki was a little shocked by this but smiled.

"You should have told me earlier. Don't worry I'll have it done in no time." With that he went to the back sword in hand.

"Kurai, how do you know him?" Taki asked

"I helped him out once. There was a group of people about destroy his shop because they wanted protection money. I happened to walk by, saw what happening and stopped them. He was really grateful."

"What happened next?"

"the police and an ambulance came and took them. Apparently they were a part of a notorious gang that the police were trying to capture and I stopped a few of their members. I was expecting the rest of the gang to come after me for revenge but for some strange reason they all turned themselves in. it's the strangest thing."

_"Hm, maybe Karasuba had something to do with it?" _Taki thought

_"Yeah, like I don't know who did it. She really expects me to believe that she works at a pharmaceutical company. Takami really needs to come up with a better lie then that. The only one who believes that is Minato and he's too gullible." _Kurai thought

she sighed "Is there ever a day where you don't get into trouble?"

"Probably not." Kurai said with a smile

Taki laughs a bit.

5 minutes past and Kanto came back with the sword.

"Here you go all done."

"Thanks. How much do you I ou you?"

"It's on the house, just promise that you bring this lovely lady with you again."

"Sure thanks old man. See ya." with that they left

"So what was this about taking me on a date?" Taki asked with a smirk

"Well I was thinking of taking you out on one tomorrow, but I'm not really prepared for it. I was thinking we could talk while I look for a job so I know what you like and take you on a proper date."

"I like that. Let's go."

Kurai and Taki went all over the city. It wasn't really a date but she did not care. She just loves spending time with him. After looking around and seeing the sights they finally reached the construction site.

"Woo would you look at that ass. Hey girl, why don't you leave the kid and be with a real man." Some guys shouted to Taki.

She looked at her ashikabi who had a neutral face, but Taki knew better. She could feel Kurai's emotions and he was pissed. They continued to walk but the guys blocked their path.

"Come on girl we can show you a real good time."

"Sorry." She grabbed a hold of Kurai's arm. "But I have all the man I want right here. So leave us alone before you get hurt."

"Ooo feisty. I like that in a woman." He reached out to grab her ass only for his wrist to be stopped and broken. "Ahhh! You fucking bastard you broke my wrist."

Kurai opened his red eyes which seemed to be glowing. "That's not the only thing that's gonna be broken if you try to touch my girl again."

"Oh so now your all high and mighty now brat. Get him."

Kurai just looked at Taki. "Stand back this won't take long." A minute later the guys were beaten in a pile. "There like I said."

"I'll say." Someone from the construction site said walking over to Kurai. He could tell that this guy was the boss. "Although that was impressive it does cause some problems. Now I'm out 4 workers."

Kurai scratched his cheek as he looked at the pile of bodies. "Sorry it looks like I over did it. Again."

"Don't be. They were the worse I had. Never doing their work, always causing trouble and harassing women. If it wasn't you that did it I'd have."

Kurai laughed a little. "Well since you have some job openings are you hiring?"

"I guess I am. Can you start right now."

"I would but..." He looked at Taki who shook her head.

"It's ok Kurai. You were looking for a job anyway. Besides you already promised me that date tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Well I'll see you at home later then."

Taki gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek instead of the lips because that reviles what she was. "Bye" she then left.

Kurai turned to his new boss "So, How much does it pay?"

A few hours later Kurai's shift ended. "Great work today Kurai. Much better than those four slackers."

"I aim to please. Now I'll see you later, I got a girl waiting for me at home."

"I know what you mean. My wife will have my head if I'm later for dinner. Bye."

Kurai walk for a bit and came across the park

_"Hmm maybe I should cut through the park." _He thought walking into the entrance. After a while he notices that no one was around. "_That's weird. It's not that late. There should be at least a couple of people here and why it is so cold out. I don't like this."_ He pulled out his phone and called Taki.

"Taki I need you to come to the park something isn't right. I got a bad feeling something's going to happen. Find me but keep yourself hidden. Create a light mist telling me your here. Only come out when I call you. It might just be me being paranoid, but I'd feel better if I knew you were around."

"Okay." He hung up and continued to walk getting his katana ready for anything. Eventually Kurai came to an opening where a woman sat on a bench. He could tell that something was wrong because all she was wearing was a white lab coat with little blood on it. Once he got closer her face came to view making him froze for a second.

_"Wait, this is the woman from my dream. Hm, that was quick. Thought we were gonna have to search the whole city for her. Well can't keep her waiting."_

He sat next to her but said nothing. She looked at him wondering what he wanted but also said nothing. They both sat there in silence as a mist formed. This told Kurai that Taki was here so he decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something? Why is a girl like you out in the cold dressed like that?"

"I have nowhere to go. I'm broken; I can no longer be winged. I can never have an ashikabi."

"That doesn't sound like something a sekirei would say." This surprised her but could not be seen on her face.

"You're an ashikabi." He nodded.

"I might not know a lot about sekirei but humans, when they love someone it doesn't matter what they can or can't do they love that someone unconditionally." He said.

"I wish someone like you could be my ashikabi."

"You don't have to." She looks at him looking hopeful.

"You mean."

"Yes, I'll be your ashikabi if you want." Kurai smiled at her causing her body fill with heat.

_"What is this feeling? Can this person really be?"_

"Oh how touching." She was interrupted by a voice. They look to the side to see a boy dressed in expensive clothes with a man next to him. "But I want that sekirei to add to my collection."

Kurai stood up and put up an emotionless face on "And what if I said no."

Akitsu was about to protest but Kurai put a hand in front of her stopping her.

"Then I'll just have to take her. Mutsu." The male sekirei stepped up pulling out his sword.

"Sorry but please step aside my ashikabi wants her and I don't want to hurt you." Kurai reached back and pulled out his own katana.

"Thanks, but no. You want her, you'll have to get passed me." Mikogami and Akitsu were both surprised by the weapon but Mutsu looked at him a little annoyed. This guy's stance was sloppy; he was holding his sword in hand with a loose grip from what he could tell this was probably the first time he held a weapon. The weapon itself was the opposite the one holding it. It was just as pristine as his own. He wondered how a novice like this kid could get his hands on it.

"One more thing, don't underestimate me otherwise." Kurai smirked. "You'll get hurt." Mutsu froze when he saw that smile. A smile he saw a long time ago. What happened next took only a second. Everyone heard a clash of metal, something fly through the air and sink into a tree. Next thing they knew Kurai was now right in front of Mutsu with his sword on pressed against his neck. Mutsu's was missing his blade which was stuck in a near by tree.

"I told you not to underestimate me didn't I?" This caused everyone to gape at him even Taki who was watching from afar.

"Taki let's go!" Kurai yelled snapping Taki out of it. She covered the area in a fog and when it dissipates her Kurai and Akitsu were gone.

Mutsu and Mikogami could not believe what occurred.

"What just happened? Mutsu, how did he beat you?" Mikogami asked still in shock

"That guy tricked me."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I thought he was an idiot trying to be intimidating with that blade, but in reality his skill is almost as good as a sekirei's."

"Then why did you still lose?"

"For a second he reminded me of someone else I've met before. That's why I froze. If not then I would have defeated him with no trouble."

Mikogami was about to ask who that person was but decided against it. he had never seen Mutsu like this before. he would always be calm, but now he looked like he saw a ghost. "Too bad, but I really wanted that Sekirei."

Mustu sighed "Do you really need anymore. how many do you already have at the house."

"Yes i need more. You can never have enough toys."

_"Even when something as serious as this happens all he thinks about is getting more sekirei. Alwell no use in deweling on it." _  
-

When Taki, Akitsu and Kurai landed somewhere that was far enough that no one could have followed them, Kurai fell on his back breathing heavily.

"Holy crap that was a close one I almost got myself killed. Again."

"Kurai how did you do that. That was sekirei #05 Mutsu a single number. How did you beat him?" Taki asked angry that Kurai would do something so stupid.

"Well I got lucky. You know that crappy stance I took. That was a trick so he didn't take me serious although that worked he still would have killed me if he didn't hesitated at the last second giving me an opening to win I'd be finished."

"I'm just glad you're okay but don't expect me to sit back and watch next time."

"Alright and thanks for giving me the chance to fight him. Now I really know how strong you sekirei are." He looked at Akitsu. "So do you still want to be my sekirei?" She nodded slowly. "Then I need you to do three things for me." He held up three fingers.

"1. Tell me your name."

"Akitsu." He smiles but then took on a serious face

"2. I don't want to hear you call yourself broken, useless or anything of the sort you got that." She nodded

"And last but not least I want you...to... Smile." Akitsu looked dumbstruck at the last request but she tried anyway and failed due to it being so unfamiliar to her. She looked down with sorrow in her eyes expecting to be thrown away for not complying with a simple task.

"I can't"

"Hmm well that's fine you'll get it eventually lets go."

This surprised her "Wait you're still letting me go with you."

"Of course, I just wanted to see you smile. If you can't do it then I'll just have to do whatever I can to make it happen." New tears filled her eyes but these were out of joy. She latched on to him smiling, crying and repeatedly saying thank.

"There we go that's what I like to see. Now to really make you one of my sekirei." She looks at him.

"But I can't be winged I'm broken."

"I don't care and Akitsu what did I say about calling yourself broken." She was about to replied when Kurai interrupted her and planted a kiss that would change her life forever.

Nothing happened at first but suddenly Akitsu's body was filled with heat. Wings sprang out be hide her, the mark on her forehead vanished and reappeared on her neck. The light was so bright that it blinded Taki. The kiss ended but the wings linger for a few seconds.

"Now. What was that about not able to be winged." Kurai said with a smile waiting for Akitsu to speak but all he got was a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you my ashikabi-Sama." Akitsu for the first time in her life was truly happy.

In MBI

The first time she saw Kurai wing a sekirei Takami was shocked to say the least but now seeing him wing the a broken number her jaw was literally hitting the floor. "Alright now this is too much." She took out a cigarette and smoked it one of only stress relievers.

Minaka who was in same room had the same grin he had when he first discovered the sekirei ship with all of them in it. "An ashikabi truly is an amazing thing."

With Kurai

"Home sweet home." Kurai said as he and his sekirei walked into his place. "Okay why do I have the strange sense of deja vu?" He thought while Taki clung to his right arm and Akitsu his left.

As they walked in a loud rumble was heard. Akitsu blushed putting a hand at her stomach. She turns to see if Kurai heard it only to hear an even louder growl.

"I'm hungry. I don't feel like cooking so how about pizza."

After the pizza the rest of the night sort of went the same as when he first brought Taki except whenever Akitsu did something wrong she fear that Kurai would get rid of her which wasn't going to happen. When she did Kurai would flick her on the forehead telling her to stop thinking like that. The only problem was when Akitsu took off the lab coat and they all found out that she was lacking panties. When he asked her why, her response was 'ah, I forgot' causing Kurai to laugh at how cute her face look when she realized it but when he looked down again he fainted.

When it was time for bed Kurai was now faced with a conundrum.

"Okay how are we gonna make this work. We can't all fit in the bed together."

Taki thought for a bit but then came up with a brilliant idea. "Of course we can." she whispered in Akitsu's ear making here blush and nodded. They both crawled into bed close together with a little room in between them. "See, now come to bed" She said with a smirked.

Kurai was as red as a tomato. He went to the center and lay down. The two girls hugged him pressing their breast against his head and wrapped their legs around his own.

"Good night Kurai/Master."

"Goodnight Taki, Akitsu."

End

That's it.

If anyone has questions or a sekirei they want to suggest send me it.


End file.
